mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Krader
Krader is a Cragsters Mixel. Description Krader is a tough, short-fused, no nonsense Mixel. This makes him as close to a leader as the Cragsters have. With his razor sharp rotating hand, he can claw through any rock, or dig deep pits. With his attitude, he makes sure no one dares mess with him. Like all the other Cragsters, Krader spends most of the time exploring and hoarding rocks and treasures. Personality Krader is as tough as his element. Despite his strength, he is not the brightest Mixel around, like his other Cragster brethren. However, he has a cunning streak that can be activated at the right moments. He is also unfortunately very prone to getting angry easily. Physical Appearance Krader is mainly grey in color. He has a squared head with an eye on each edge of it. He has a dark grey tapering body that only houses two small black legs. His feet are black, widen at the ends, and have gold triangular decorations at the toe. His arms are located on his head. His left arm is a small grey arm that tapers out with a grey pincer hand. His right arm is a giant grey robot-like arm with a segment at the elbow, a black hand, and three grey fingers with segments at the knuckles. His mouth is very large and has a pair of buck teeth that stick out downwards. On the top of his head are four rocky decorations, two black eyebrow-like ones, a gold one in the center, and a light grey one near the back. He also has a gold triangular stone on his back. Ability Krader has a large left fist, which is very powerful for knocking out Nixels. His fist can act as a drill when spun, so he can quickly burrow with it. Biography Early life Little is known about Krader's early life. However, he managed to become the leader of the Cragsters at some point. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") He and Shuff were once bowled over by the Seismo & Zorch Mix. ("Coconapple") Flain had once given him the last Cookironi. When he realized it was the last one, he quickly burrowed underground to eat it, though Zorch quickly snatched it away. As it passed hands a few times, finally ending in Zaptor's, he and the other Cragsters Maxed to get it, having to face off against the Electroids Max and Infernites Max. The Cookironi is eventually broken in the confusion, but they find a Nixel with a box of them to himself, and they all give chase. ("Cookironi") While going to the bathroom, he managed to get his butt burned from his toilet being superheated from a lava clog. He headed to Vulk to complain, but was later made up for it by being given ice cream. ("Hot Lava Shower") He decided once that he was the greatest "dig-dig", though Seismo and Shuff said otherwise, causing him to suggest they have a Digging contest. He accidentally digs too far, and ends up in the Mountain City, where the Electroids grab him to use as part of a ritual for the Electroid Annual Dance Party. After some confusion is cleared up, the Cragsters join the Electroids in the party, and end up Maxing to compete in a dance contest. ("Electrorock") He and Flain were once on the side of a river, the other side containing a party that he wanted to go to, where he eventually got upset to the point of crying. After Flain suggested Mixing, he grew nervous because it did not always work, but he went with him anyways. They ended up creating a Murp on their first try, but their second attempt made a Mix that literally ended up crashing the party. ("Murp") Shuff ends up enlisting his help to get a Teddy Butterfly from Zorch. He comes up with idea for them to hide underground and pop up to grab Zorch, but he manages to outdo them. The three then end up Maxing, creating a boulder that rolls over Zorch and lets them retrieve the package. ("Mailman") During a game of Rockball, Flain decides to join him. Despite laughing off the notion, he ends up letting Flain be on his team, only to grow annoyed by his playing style. After Flain accidentally lights the rock on fire, the two of them end up creating the game of Mixelball. ("Rockball") When Volectro managed to get his Zap Zaps in his Rocks, he is first upset, but then finds the combination delicious, so the two of them create a stand to sell the newly-created Rock Pops. They entice Gobba with free samples to help lure him away from Slumbo and Vulk's Bar-B-Cubes stand, but in the process, manage to feed him so many free samples that he ends up too full to buy anything. ("Bar-B-Cubes") He, along with Flain, Slumbo, Flurr, Jawg, and Kraw, once went Snowboarding together, with him and Flain teaming up. However, they end up Murping, which causes them to fall through the halfpipe and freeze themselves. ("Snow Half-Pipe") He was an invitee to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Search for the Rainbow Cubits During the annual Mix Festival, he ends up going with the remaining leaders on a Hamlogna Sandwich run, which ends up saving him from being Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, yet also forces him to save the others. He ends up bringing up the giant Rainbow Cubit on Mixel Mountain, and Mixing with Kraw to defeat an attacking Nixel swarm. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Memorable Quotes *''"Mmmm... So good. Me want another."'' - Krader, Cookironi *''"Yeah, yeah! Ice cream does make everything better!"'' - Krader, Hot Lava Shower *''"But sometime work, sometime no!"'' - Krader, Murp *''"Get under it, GET UNDER IT!"'' - Krader, Rockball *''"Wait! Wait! Big, big rainbow Cubit top Mixel Mountain! We hit rainbow Cubit, big old Cubit rain beautiful colors of Cubits! Big, big rainbow Cubit save Mixel Land, big, big time!"'' - Krader, Epic Comedy Adventure Set Information Krader was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41503 and contains 66 pieces. In-Booklet code Krader's code in Calling All Mixels is ST7ON6GA1M, which is StrongArm when decoded. Trivia *His name is a play-on the word "crater". *He is the Cragster Mixel to come with a Nixel. *He is the leader of the Cragsters. *He digs by rotating his hand like a drill. *Krader has buttocks, as seen in Hot Lava Shower. *He is first in line standing on the "Mixels" logo. * He has the most pieces out of the Cragsters. **He is also one of the strongest Mixels. * He is the strongest Cragster. * He is the only Cragster that doesn't have his name starting with "S". * He is possibly based on an excavator as he has a large arm and can spin around like one in the LEGO model. * He is the shortest Series 1 Mixel. * He is seen being injured the most out all of the Mixels. **His buttocks were once burnt by a heated toilet that he was about to use."Hot Lava Shower" **The Electroids once took Krader and constantly electrocuted him."Electrorock" **He once Murped with Flain, and then uncontrollably burnt himself while Murping."Murp (episode) Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Coconapple (minor) *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower *Electrock *Murp *Mailman *Rockball *Bar-B-Cubes *Snow Half-Pipe *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Sources and References Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Nixel Included Category:Earth Category:Grey Category:Hints of gold Category:Rotating Heads Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Deep voices Category:Big hand mixels Category:Elemental arms Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Moving Fingers Category:Three fingers Category:Jointed Feet Category:Circular Mixels Category:Mixels who like to dance Category:Shortest mixels Category:Strong Mixels Category:Talkative Mixels